All Night Stars
by Kixiescythe
Summary: Rated for future chapters. Trunks is the son of the owner of a famous club. He is jumped on the way home, and Goten, a guy he has never met before rescues him and that's only the start of his problems. SLASH YAOI YOU GET THE PICTURE ...R
1. All Star Nights

All Night Stars  
  
by Sev and Rae

Disclaimer: the usual shit. I do not own, if I did, toriyama would be working all nighters. -- and this is an AU or alternate universe, not an Australia. Alright? (snerks) so it's okay for Vegeta to be a little ooc, mainly because he has to be to make this seem the least bit convincing. uhh...there's a bit of swearing in here, so be warned, cause if you don't like swearing....yeah.

Will eventually be yaoi, with a lemon. Cause I say so ;;; and Rae will say so too when she reads this. so don't like...don't read.

* * *

The music felt like it was drilling into his skull, as he leaned his head on the bar top, groaning. Pulling an all-nighter really wasn't his style, but he didn't have a choice. His father had needed him after Tony quit, and who was he to refuse? It was his father after all. He brushed lavender hair out of his eyes and got up slowly, heading for the painkillers underneath the bar. Pulling out two, he swallowed them dry, grimacing at the taste. Stupid club. His father had been running it for nigh on six years, and trunks had been working in it for two. He loved it really...he just hated all- nighters.  
  
"Hey! KID! Gimme a beer would you?" Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Look Krillin, you've been here getting drunk all night. Juu-Chan will kill me if I let you have another one."  
  
The small man sitting at the bar scowled, and shook his head. "Juu wouldn't notice. C'mon trunks....Please? How long have we known you?"  
  
Trunks laughed at him, and poked him in the forehead, before serving another customer. "That's the reason I'm not giving you another one. So scat Krillin. Your wife is looking for you anyway."  
  
As Trunks said that, a shapely blonde came over and draped her arm over Krillin's shoulders. Trunks marveled at the height difference as Krillin walked off with Juu, smirking back at him. The couple had always seemed the most unlikely, to him at least. The only one that wasn't surprised had been his father. And that was because the man had claimed that he always knew. Arrogant bastard that he was.  
  
Muttering to himself, Trunks scowled, and got out from behind the bar, waving goodbye to his father, who nodded at him. Sandy, one of the girls working at the club, took over for him.  
  
"Where you off are too, wonder boy?" she asked, giggling at him when he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Home. I'm stuffed...And I need food. Badly need food." He grinned and left, wrapping his arms around himself as he dodged dancers and drinkers, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket. The lights on the floor made it hard to see, because they were shifting all the time, and the bands bassist needed a new string.  
  
Growling as yet another guy stepped on his toes, he headed for the back entrance. His shirt got stuck to his skin, and he cursed himself for wearing vinyl. Even though it looked good on him, and his mother had claimed that he was probably the cause of half the heart attacks in the emergency ward, he couldn't feel comfortable in it. He preferred to have baggy clothes, things that hid his tail.  
  
People said that it looked cool. He knew it for a birth defect, but one that was part of him. And he didn't want to part with it, no matter how much he had been ridiculed. He could move it independently, and it had bones. His father had one, when before he met his mother, but an accident had chopped it off. That accident was named Yajirobe. Trunks smirked, and held his own tail in his hand. His father was still angry about that. But you would be, Trunks mused, loosing a piece of yourself. And Vegeta was always angry.....speak of the devil.  
  
"Stupid fucking losers. Why can't they get their own damn club? Why do they have to come into mine?" he heard the muttering and rolled his eyes as Vegeta came into view. He smirked at his father, who just glared at him.  
  
"Well DAD, that would have to be because you open the doors every night and let them in." he said, laughing as he did up his jacket.  
  
"Look brat; don't forget to take something back for your sister's breakfast...McDonald's or something, nothing special. Just make sure she gets to school okay and tell her I'll see her tonight. And don't tell your mom about that strange woman earlier tonight...I don't want to have to take care of a body. And tell the others to stop fucking around and get out here. I need them on the floor."  
  
Trunks digested all this information with a nod, and then poked his father in the forehead, messing up the gel that held his hair up.  
  
"Sure thing pops. See ya at home." He grinned at the reaction he got and then all but ran to get out of firing range. He had one last thing to do before he left the club. Grinning, he headed for the back rooms, ignoring the no admittance sign over the back door. He entered, and wasn't all that surprised when two guns were pointed in his direction. "Calm down blockheads. It's just me." He said, and smirked at them. Junnanagou glared at him, and lowered his gun.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a death wish brat." He snarled, and turned back around. Trunks rolled his eyes at him, and sat down in an extra seat.  
  
"Who's winning?" he asked, indicating the cards. Juunana scowled and shook his head, staring at his hand.  
  
"Not me." He whined, throwing the cards down. The lighting in the room gave the other two occupants a menacing presence, and Piccolo leaned forward on his hands.  
  
"It's not our fault you suck so much at cards."  
  
He smirked and then turned to Trunks. "Alright wonder boy....tell us what your tailed little ass is doing in this room, before I cut said tail off." Trunks grinned at him, before replying. "Dad says he wants the three of you on the floor. From what I saw, Juu pissed off a few guys, and now there's a couple a people running around looking for fights. He's busy. You're not."  
  
"The fuck we're not. Let him handle it himself." Juunana said, irritated at his sister for causing trouble. Not that she could help it, but why did it have to cut into HIS siesta time? Well, not really siesta time, because technically he was still on shift, but he was relaxing damnit! The third occupant of the room spoke up, his voice sounding somewhat off. "Crap. Stuff that shit. 'M not moving." Trunks scowled and shook his head.  
  
"Hercule....you been smoking pot again?" smirking, the older man nodded, his curly clowns hair bouncing. He stood up, and yelled. "I'm the greatest fighter ever!" before he fell over and started singing.  
  
Piccolo sighed. "He's drunk off his ass too. Don't know why your dad keeps him around." Catching the glare Trunks was giving him, he stood. "Fine, fine. C'mon J. Lets go and get rid of this bunch." He said, pulling the pissed off man behind him. Trunks made to leave as Hercule grabbed his arm.  
  
"Not leavin? I'm jus getting staaarrrted." He drawled, resting his hand on Trunk's waist. The lavender haired man scowled, and punched the overly pompous fool in the face. "Hands off." Hercule flailed as he went down, and sat on the ground muttering darkly to himself.  
  
Scowling, he left the room, and headed out the back door, waving goodbye to Juunana and Piccolo while he was at it. The taller man just waved at him, holding one man's arm in his other hand. He could hear the guys that got kicked out whining, and he smirked, his blue eyes narrowing. That'd show them...... He was actually surprised that his father hadn't taught them a more permanent lesson, one with scars and bruises. Laughing slightly, he turned down the alley, and started walking towards the nearest McDonalds. He needed to get breakfast for his sister, who would no doubt be up at six in the morning. The club was holding one of its all night, all day weekends, and Trunks was surprised that his father hadn't fallen asleep on his feet. He had been there since three pm the previous day. His father always worked such long hours. So did his mom. Trunks thought that was the only reason their marriage had survived this long. They fought constantly when together, and Trunks had been told by his father that he was drunk the night he was conceived. Sighing, he muttered to himself before brightening. Vegeta doted on his little sister, and Bra lapped up the attention like any eight year old. Trunks automatically smiled when he thought of his sister, as was most people's natural reaction. He loved her. Simple as that. She often crawled into his bed, when he was home, and slept there the night. She was always complaining that she didn't see her big brother any more, and that he should stop being so wild. She was old before her time.  
  
He smiled, humming a random song to himself as he exited the alleyway, and went down the block to the maccas. Just his luck, they weren't open till six thirty. Cursing, he settled down to wait. Although his mother would undoubtedly make something for Bra if he asked, he would be infinitely more comfortable if she sate something that he knew didn't have a giant list of vitamins and assorted chemicals in it. As a scientist, his mother was concerned about the health of her children and as a result, laced their food. Smiling, trunks started to pace after twenty minutes had passed. No one had come yet, and they needed a while to get the food ready and .....He was stressing needlessly. Smirking, he went for a walk, towards the club and back. His eyes were focused on the club, and the glowing sign that proudly proclaimed it to be the 'All Night Stars.' It glowed a sharp, piercing blue in the early morning light. It wasn't even fully light yet, and even though it was morning, there were still people arriving to the club. He found himself watching them with fascination, amused at the people who just wanted to escape for a few hours, to drown out their lives with music.  
  
So it was natural that he missed the hands reaching for him. And it was natural that, while he struggled in their grip, the only thought was of his sister's breakfast, and how she would hate having to eat her mom's cooking.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short. Sorry. ; but this isn't my fault., I'm a working on it as I type....(looks up and makes adjustments) alrighty then. Next chapter, Rae and her superior writing skills takes over and you get to see what a REAL fic looks like. R&R 


	2. Welcome home Trunks

-=giggles madly=- okay, so now it's my turn. Sevy did an awesome job and I won't be able to outdo that, but I'll attempt to match her level and do something as funny as a high Hercule. Though...it can't be done.  
  
Shout outs go to KitsuneAkai13 [a.k.a. mah gurl] and to MirokusLuVa thanks for reviewing guys -  
  
Trunks inhaled sharply, blue eyes widened and filled with fear, as he felt a syringe injecting a fluid directly into his blood stream. A strangled moan escaped his lips as, he began to sway, his eyes shutting. His brain became weighed down by the drugs in his system as, he fought to control his balance.  
  
The lavender haired teen groaned at his blurry surroundings, wincing as he felt hot breath on his face that reeked of alcohol. Calloused hands crept up his shirt and swept over his bare skin, making it crawl with disgust. Trunks winced shutting his eyes as, he made a desperate attempt to block out the feeling that spiders were crawling up his spine a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Youu look awwwfuuulleee purdee..." a voice slurred hiccupping, a shiver making its way through Trunks' body. "W-Who are you?!" he questioned, his voice wavering. Trunks' attempt to keep himself together was failing rapidly, his strength slowly depleting. If he was going to do something, he knew he had to act quickly.  
  
"Yep, Yep, you're veeerreee prudeee..." the voice slurred again Trunks' eyes widening with realization. It was one of those moments where, an epiphany had just given him a harsh slap across the face. "Her-Hercule!?" he half croaked, half gasped, his throat suddenly feeling dry, and raspy.  
  
"Purdee, Purdee, Purdeeeeee...dee dum dee dum..." He hiccupped laughing hysterically at himself. His victim groaned swallowing, in an attempt to keep his throat from feeling like dry leather. "Let go...please..." Trunks whispered in a desperate attempt, trying to escape his brain dead captor. His voice was bordering on begging but, Trunks did not beg and refused to sink that low.  
  
Hercule scowled lightly wondering what was taking the drug so long as he knocked Trunks across the back of the head, watching him fall limp in his arms. A soft chuckle resonating through the streets, shifting his bundle in his arms he carried on down the road very pleased with himself. The empty alleyways began to spin and cave in on him as he stumbled blindly down the sidewalk, having long since forgotten where he was going or why.  
  
A scuttling sound followed by a crash and a hiss could be heard as a cat raced past Hercule, appearing as no more than a blur to the confused man. "Who's there?!" he demanded in his pompous voice, a mew being his only answer. Hercule's brain now clouded over by who knows how many drugs began to play tricks on him. Color's played across his visage, goblins danced out of the shadows, lobsters flew overhead.  
  
"The snowmen are invading..." whispered the cat as Hercule gulped dropping Trunks as he began to slowly inch away. "The snowmen?!" he questioned gulping yet again as he continued his slow retreat which, soon became a walk, that turned into a jog, followed by running, and then sprinting. "THESNOWMENARECOMING!!!! THESNOWMENARECOMING!!!!!!!!" Hercule screeched as people on the street stopped to give him strange glances.  
  
A group of thugs watched from the shadows, the leader raising a brow, a grin spreading across his lips as he stepped out from his hiding place, his eyes settling on the man before him. Trunks' hair was now a ruffled mess, the moonlight hitting the lavender locks giving him an almost angelic appearance. "Hmm..." the leader mumbled grinning as he bent down next to Trunks, reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out his wallet. Flipping through it he took out what he saw fit including all his pictures, and his money, before attempting to pull out of business card.  
  
"Shit the thing is stuck on the zipper..." he growled yanking it all of it coming out, except for his name, and the name of the club. "Tch...oh well...just need to know the address of his business so I can rob him blind...don't need his name or the name of the place..." he mumbled zipping it back up putting it back in his pocket.  
  
"At any rate...it appears as though we have a fallen angel here boys...What should we do with him?" he asked looking at the others with a wide smirk, receiving grins in response he brought his foot crashing down into Trunks' chest like a lead weight. "Out like a light...no matter...I know many ways to have fun with pretty boys," he laughed.  
  
"You know what Gohan? I think I'm just done with love..." muttered a very depressed Goten his body slumped forward in the passenger's seat. "Ahh c'mon bro...it's not that bad...Paris was a complete bitch, but you'll find someone- Oh for crying out loud!" he growled as Hercule pranced in front of his car, causing him to brake suddenly. "I'm a ballerina!" he laughed doing a flip. Gohan coughed and blinked scratching his head before looking over at Goten. "This is why you shouldn't do drugs Goten," he stated as Goten growled.  
  
"I think I'll walk home..." he growled getting out of the car slamming his door. "Hey, wait a minute! Your apartment is ten blocks awa-"he started as Goten cut him off. "I don't care! All you have to say is the obvious: don't do drugs and Paris was a bitch! I refuse to just sit here and take lame ass lectures from you! I don't want a pity party Gohan!" he shouted stomping off as Gohan sighed.  
  
"Fucking Gohan and his damn-"Goten started as Hercule danced around him, causing him to growl as he threw him out of the way, watching him bounce off of a wall. The man blinked coughing as Hercule began to laugh hysterically saying he was the unstoppable rubber ball. Clearing his throat, Goten wisely chose to walk away rubbing his temples. "How could you Paris..." he whispered a single crystal tear rolling down his cheek, the clear substance sparkling in the moonlight. "I loved you..." he growled clenching a fist blinking, his head snapping up when he heard a commotion coming from a nearby alleyway.  
  
"What now..." he mumbled dragging his feet, his curiosity not allowing him to travel on until he checked the noise out. "Yeah, that's it..." one of the men laughed throwing Trunks' motionless body against the wall, laughing as some blood trickled down his forehead. Goten's eyes widened before immediately narrowing into enraged slits. "You bastards!" he growled charging forward punching the first man he came to across the face. "Why you litt-"one started with a growl as the dark haired man kicked him in the chest, doing a spin kicking yet another in the head without putting his foot down.  
  
A grin spread across Goten's lips as he dodged a punch, catching the next one, kneeing the man in the stomach before elbowing him in the back promptly kicking his arms out from under him when he went to catch himself. He was alive for the first time in months, alive with the need to protect this stranger, alive from the thrill of the fight, he had needed this and he was enjoying every second of it. The leader's eyes narrowed as he straightened, watching Goten make quick work of his men before he grinned lightly stroking his cheek. "Let's get out of here...he's not worth our time..." he mumbled turning to leave as Goten growled clenching his fist. "You're not going anywhere!" he said rushing forward.  
  
The gang's leader gave a bored look walking into traffic, disappearing behind a moving car. Goten's jaw dropped allowing the others to run off as he scowled. "How...how did he do that?!" he hissed growling lightly. "Damn..." he mumbled, glancing over at the angel as he began to stir. In a flash Goten was by his side, scooping the boy up into his arms cradling him to his chest. A small bit of happiness surged through him as he gazed down at the man before making his way back to his apartment.  
  
Once there, he lay the motionless figure down on his couch going to make a cup of coffee as he watched the man begin to stir. Goten chuckled lightly grinning as Trunks hissed and cursed trying to sit up, before crying out. "Hey, now...take it easy there..." Goten mumbled frowning as Trunks' eyes widened. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" he questioned. "Goten Son...There were some thugs beating you up so...I came to your rescue..." he stated as Trunks grunted nodding his head throbbing.  
  
"It looks as though you took quite a blow to the head..." Goten said going to examine it as Trunks groaned. "Yeah...hey Goten?" he mumbled as Goten looked at him questioningly. "Yeah?" he asked. "I suppose since you saved me you...wouldn't happen to know my name would you?" he questioned the boy paling considerably. "Wha-What did you say?!" he choked as Trunks sighed. "Never mind...forget I asked..." he muttered as Goten gulped. "You have no idea who you are do you?!" he groaned as Trunks shook his head.  
  
Goten sighed rubbing his temples picking up Trunks' jacket before fishing through it. "Ah here we go..." he mumbled pulling out a business card, growling when he saw that it was ripped in two. "Damn...doesn't even have his whole name..." he growled sighing. "Well, Trunks...I don't suppose you know what 'All Night Stars' is do you?" he sighed heavily as Trunks shook his head. Goten groaned dropping the wallet looking at Trunks before sighing heavily.  
  
"In that case, welcome to my apartment Trunks, it looks as though it's going to be yours for a while..." Goten stated his eyes traveling up Trunks' body. He didn't know whether to be upset...or the happiest man on earth.  
  
TBC...  
  
Who is this mystery man that leads a gang and what are his plans? Will Hercule ever defeat the evil snowmen? Will Trunks ever get his memory back? Will Goten fall in love? -=grabs you by the shoulders shaking you=- Will Goten be able to control his hormones?! TELL ME DAMN IT!...oh wait all that's up to Sev. TT; Oh, well...I leave the future of this fic in her capable hands! -=salutes=- Rae out! 


	3. Cats, no hats and a big assed jumper

Holy crap...I cant top that. god damnitt. RAE! YOU BITCH! (gigglesnort) oh well. I'll get over it.   
  
Disclaimer: we don't own the characters..well cept for the villains and we dont own DBZ of DB of DBZGT. If we did, there would be more yaoi. **A LOT MORE YAOI!   
**  
ahem. On with the story.....frikkin snowmen and ballerinas.   
  
All Night Stars...the third chapter. (cue creepy music --- _here_ -----)  
  
Trunks scowled, looking down at his hands. He had been with Goten for less than a day, and he couldn't help feeling restless. His head hurt, he was sore, his arm was throbbing and he couldn't help but think he had forgotten something extremely important. Something to do with food. But trying to remember was giving him a headache. And he HATED headaches....well.....he thought he did. Crying out in frustration, he tugged at his hair, causing Goten to come running into the room. He was carrying a clearly disgruntled cat in his hands, which looked at trunks like he was the last thing on earth he wanted to see.   
  
"are you alright?" Goten asked, realizing what a stupid question that was when trunks glared at him. "I can't remember a fucking thing. Of course I'm not alright. I cant even remember my last name or if I have any......." He trailed off as a flash of blue caught his attention and ran across his mind like a penguin doing the mambo.   
  
" I have a sister. I can't remember her name...but I have a little sister. I was supposed to bring her dinner ...breakfast home when I was jumped. That's all I can.....I can't remember anything else."  
  
Trunks leaned back against the couch, shocked. He remembered his little sisters laugh....and her eyes. But he couldn't see her face. He didn't even realize he has started crying until he felt Goten's hand on his face, wiping the wetness away.   
  
Goten sat down on the couch next to him, and Trunks crawled into his arms without even thinking about it, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so lost. He was just glad that he wasn't found by some freaky axe-murderer or something. That would really have sucked. He smiled, and started to laugh, giggling even more when Goten looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"what're you giggling about? I thought only girls giggled." Not that he minded the sound. It was...well, he could get used to it at least. Smiling and going slightly red, he forced those thoughts down and focused back on trunks. For his part, trunks went bright red and poked Goten in the chest.   
  
"I may not remember my name, but I remember that I am _**DEFINETLY**_ not _female_."  
  
Goten smiled at him and patted his head. "Of course you aren't. What you are is stinky. Go have a shower."  
  
Trunks growled at him and shoved him, so he landed on the floor. "I smell? Thanks a lot. You get smacked in the head, robbed and beaten then tell me you don't smell."  
  
Goten looked upset, and Trunks' glare softened and he patted him on the head.   
  
"sorry." He said, getting up and almost falling over. Goten caught him, and smiled. "need a bit of help there?" he asked, laughing lightly. Trunks crossed his arms like a petulant child, and nodded, his lower lip jutting out. Goten had to force himself to walk to the bathroom, putting a chair in the shower and depositing Trunks on it.   
  
"Gimme a yell if you need anything." He said, leaving trunks to his own devices while we went back into the lounge room and tried to lose the image of trunks naked. The problem was that the image wasn't going to go away. Groaning loudly, he fell onto the couch, wrapping himself up in a blanket, the cat crawling into his lap.   
  
"alright Goten. You're a guy. You like girls. You do not like purple haired fallen angels that suddenly pop into your life and are probably going to vanish just as fast. You do not like guys."   
  
He closed his eyes, and growled pointing to his crotch. "that goes for _YOU_ too."  
  
Trunks sighed as the water ran over his skin. He felt better now that he was finally getting clean. He had to admit that he felt a bit gritty and smarmy before Goten had pointed out that he needed a shower. Grabbing a bar of soap, he lathered up, deliberately ignoring a certain piece of his anatomy. He sighed, and pulled his tail into his line of sight, giving it a small tug.  
  
"And since when did I have a purple fuzzy tail?" he asked himself, raising an eyebrow.

--------------------  
And no, we did not forget about Hercule. Hercule, at his very moment, was prancing about in a cardboard box he had found, torn in such a way that it vaguely resembled a tutu. And nothing else.   
  
_NOTHING ELSE AT ALL!_   
  
He was picked up by the police for attacking an old man who was slightly rotund in appearance and proclaiming that the snowmen were going to rip his head off. He was placed into protective custody immediately because the old guy was amazingly fast with a walking stick. He had knocked Hercule over the head and given him a rather nasty bump. Well that and the fact that he had performed a rather spectacular act of indecent exposure and was probably going to get his ass kicked by his wife when he got home.   
  
And the gang...well....the gang leader was pacing around, VERY IRATE. He glowered and his the first person that came across his path, who also happened to be his right hand man. Orion glared at the his boss, and whacked him back.   
  
"Fuckit James. Watch your damn hands. If you cant keep them to yourself you're gunna get smash—ERK!" the last part of his sentence was cut off by James' hand wrapping around his windpipe.   
  
James growled and flung him into the far wall, making a fair sized dent.   
  
"Orion, shut the fuck up. I want you to find out who that other guy was. The one with the fucked up black hair."  
  
Orion, well used to these sorts of orders, just nodded and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "uhh...boss? What about the kid.......the purple haired brat?"  
  
James growled and threw the closest thing he had to Orion, who just dodged it. A knife laid hilt deep in the wood nest to his head. He gulped and stammered an apology, running out of the room. James assumed the patented evil pose....you know the one, where they fold their hands and place their chin on them and go all broody like? Well he did that. Anyways, back to the story. He did the pose and said something deep and scary and shit, But I won't write it because we hate him already.   
  
Yeah.   
  
Vegeta on the other hand was becoming frantic. Piccolo had come in an hour after trunks had left, and handed him a phone. It was his wife...well...Ex wife anyways, telling him that their son had _not_ come home with his little sisters breakfast and that he certianly took after **VEGETA'S **family because hers could never be so irresponible and....well....you get the picture, right? Anyway, Vegeta had junnanagou and piccolo out looking for him. And they were not having ANY luck.   
  
Vegeta was worried. And you all know vegeta...he **NEVER** gets worried. 

yay for fatherly love. (when he's not trying to pound his son into the ground that is. x3)

Back to our loveable two idiots. Trunks had just gotten out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around himself when there was a scratching at the door. Interest piqued, the purple haired teen opened the door and was assaulted with a ball of fluff. And Goten was standing a little bit away from the cat with a strange looking coat thing. The cat leaped into Trunk's arms and snuggled in, quivering.   
  
Goten gave him a sheepish look, and grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck, trying to ignore the fact that trunk's towel was slipping down.   
  
" you might want to fix that," he said, blushing. The cat, meanwhile was bouncing down the hallway like a marble down a mountain, having escaped trunk's grasp. Goten pulled on the other teen's hand and guided him down the hallway to his room where he made his way to the closet.   
  
" I'm sorry if these are a bit to big for you....the pants should fit but the shirt?" he muttered to himself as he threw a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans in trunk's general direction. He rummaged around for a spare shirt, not finding anything so he just grabbed a giant woolen jacket and threw it at him. Having already changed into the pants, trunks was shocked when a jumper landed on his head. Goten was just a little bigger than him, so the pants fode on his hips instead of the waist, as they were intended. His tail poked out the top of the waistband, and wrapped itself around his waist. He pulled the jacket on, and laughed slightly as the sleeves slid down over his hands.   
  
" I think this might be a bit large." He said, smirking, looking puzzled when he saw Goten staring at him.   
  
for his part, Goten was trying not to drool. Trunk's looked adorably cute in clothes that were too large and Goten felt like going up and hugging him. He shook himself out of it and jumped as he heard a yowl.   
  
"damn it..........I think scrap's got into the laundry chute again." He muttered, and a sudden thump and a pained yowl affirmed his suspicions. Trunks laughed slightly, and jumped as Goten grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the front door, opening it as the cat bounded past them, chased by a young woman with a broom.   
  
Goten waved cheerfully at her, and got a whack with the broom for his efforts.   
  
"you keep that mangy mongrel out of the laundry, you hear?" she said, smiling. Goten nodded, and tugged on a lock of his hair.   
  
"yes ma'am. Sure thing. This is Trunks." he said, pulling the other teen forward. Coloring a little under the glare he was getting, Trunks fidgeted with the hem of the jacket, looking down at his feet. Goten glared at the woman, who had the good grace to look ashamed.   
  
"PAN!" he said, glowering. The girl looked at him, and sighed.   
  
"I'll behave uncle. Now can I go?" she asked, eyeing the cat as she wandered off. Trunks looked at Goten quizzically.   
  
"uncle?" he enquired, as Goten led him back to the couch and he sat down accepting the mug of coffee that was offered.   
  
"yeah. My big brother's kid. He had her just after I was born, cause he's so much older than me. She's only a year younger than me, and owns this apartment complex. Her and her friend run it." He explained, settling down next to trunks, who looked tired. He yawned for effect and leaned against Goten, almost dropping the mug from his fingers. Goten caught it and put it down on the table in front of him, suddenly paying attention to Trunk's mumbling.   
  
"thanks Goten...'m sorry I think this might be one of the drugs side effects or somethin. Thank you." He said, snuggling up and dozing off. Goten went bright red and tried to get up. Trunks, growling at the loss of the human pillow, tightened his hold, so Goten had to settle for leaning back and trying to make himself comfortable. Not that he minded having the smaller teenager practically in his lap...............Shit.   
  
How was he going to find Trunk's family if he didn't even know the guys last name? He would have to ask his brother. But being a cop, Gohan would want to talk to trunks and having seen the earlier attempts of trunks to regain his memory, that might not be such a good idea. Sighing, he pulled the blanket over trunks and settled down to wait for him to wake up. He would have to talk to the other about it later. For now...he would enjoy the closeness.  
  
**_TBC..._**  
  
Bwahahahaha! I am so Evil. Yay for vague endings. And I got this all out in a couple a hours too. Hey Rae Rae? I can't keep up with your amazing writing skills. Not to mention she writes fight scenes like a demon on crack. Hope you guys liked my brand of humor though. I love terry pratchett......you may have noticed cause of the humor I use. the scary thing is, all this was four and a half pages on my word program but it's nothing on here. damnitt...NEED TO WRITE MORE! (kicks self int eh head..with rocks......and a guillotine....)  
  
I love my Rae. I need her...Need to talk to her. Far out....it's like a giant impulse. (kills something)  
  
and thank you to all the wonderful people who review! Especially KitsuneAkai13 whom is amazing.   
  
thankyou all. Review please? I will.....do stuff for you. Yeah. XD   
  
have fun with the next chapter RAE! 


	4. Shopping trip and the kidnapping

I am oh so giggly now due to sevy's chapter. What do you mean you can't top what I did?! You DID top it! XD I'm still in hysterics over here and I might very well be a demon on crack but I am not as funny as you. ;-; -=le sob=-  
  
Disclaimer: ...Always forget this damn thing...don't own it. If I did Trunks would be Goten's sex slave...and there would be two characters named Sev and Rae that are lesbian lovers XD  
  
Dedication: KitsuneAkai13 WE LOVE YOU  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO LEADS ON THE WHERABOUTS OF MY SON?!" Vegeta roared grabbing the policeman by the collar of his shirt, causing the man to gulp. "W-We're s-sorry s-s-sir...we have no idea as to where he is at this point of ti-"he started as Vegeta growled, eyes narrowed, his hand crashing down on the desk.  
  
"Either you find my son, or my fist will find your face..." he hissed throwing him back against the wall as he left the station in a very irate mood. "You know Vegeta...you're perhaps the only man that could piss off a police officer like that and get away with it," Seventeen mumbled, a slight grin on his face as Vegeta growled. "Have you gotten any leads at all?!" he hissed as Seventeen grunted.  
  
"We're looking for him but we haven't found anything yet or gotten any leads...However, we have discovered that Hercule is preparing for a massive invasion of the snow people," He stated with a grin as Vegeta growled. "I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT DAMN FOOL! EITHER YOU FIND MY SON OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!!" he roared, pushing past people in the street. "...Stupid old fool..." Seventeen growled walking off.  
  
"His name is Trunks Briefs sir...his father owns the famous club all night stars and unfortunately it's far too heavily guarded to just rob as you wanted to," one of the gang members stated as James nodded rubbing his chin. Currently, he was seated in a comfortable chair the lights low and downcast letting off an eerie effect. "So in other words...we can't get into the place but that lavender haired freak is worth big bucks?" he scowled as he received a nod in response. "AND WE LET HIM GET AWAY?!" James roared, hand crashing down on the table. "What about the other one?!" he demanded.  
  
"His name is Goten Son..." he muttered as James scowled. "And?" he growled glaring. "That's all we could get sir...there's a great deal of mystery surrounding him...he's from a small area in the country and-"he started. "CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" he thundered as Orion sighed. "We did however find someone that is willing to give us all the info we want..." he mumbled as James grinned deviously. "Oh really now...who are they?" he demanded. "It's one of Goten's ex's...her name is Paris," he stated, an evil grin spreading across James' lips. "Perfect..." he whispered.  
  
Goten sighed looking down at Trunks, his fingers now entangled in his soft lilac hair. It wasn't as though he minded such a beautiful in his lap...However, the fact that Goten was extremely attracted to Trunks made him desperate to get away. Never before had he felt this way about another guy. Goten blinked as Trunks stirred moaning his eyes fluttering open. "Sh-Shit..." Trunks hissed light flooding his vision as he shivered lightly.  
  
"What hit me...?" he moaned as Goten smiled lightly standing to get him some medicine. "Probably a lead pipe...some thugs mugged you earlier and you lost your memory," he stated, handing him a pill and some water. Trunks smiled gratefully taking it as Goten frowned lightly looking him over. "We need to get you some clothes that , the malls should have opened up just an hour ago..." Goten trailed as Trunks stood following him. There would be plenty of time to talk to Gohan later...right now Trunks needed clothes that fit so he could, for now put off the inevitable talk with his brother yet to be had.  
  
"Don't have a car, so we'll have to walk..." he grumbled as Trunks laughed lightly following him. "The mall's not too far from here though..." Goten said his eyes following Trunks' every move, until they reached the shopping center. "Okay, now let's see..." he muttered looking at the directory. "Umm...Goten...is it okay if I pick out some clothes by myself?" he mumbled as Goten blinked. "Yeah, okay..." he said reaching into his pocket, handing Trunks some money. Trunks smiled mumbling his thanks before going off on his own causing Goten to sigh. Now what was he supposed to do?  
  
"This place looks good..." Trunks muttered entering a store, looking around, taking things off the rack to go try on. Once he was dressed in his first outfit a smile spread across his face. He was sporting leather pants, a semi translucent shirt that showed off his belly, a jacket that had feather cuffs for a more feminine touch, and finally a choker that completed the look. "Perfect..." he mumbled changing back into Goten's clothes.  
  
After choosing those items of clothing he continued his search finding tight denim jeans that hugged him in all the right ways, and a shirt that tied on the sides. A grin laced his lips at the thought of the many heads he would be turning as he picked out a pair of leather boots. "What else..." he mumbled picking up a pair of leather shorts that laced up on the sides and another leather bottom that had studs on the sides. Trunks continued his search happy with his discovery of an almost see through black button down shirt, one that he had no intention of buttoning.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten, who had no idea Trunks was about to show him just what wet dreams were made of, wandered the mall aimlessly, a bored sigh escaping him. "Damn..." he mumbled kicking at the ground. "Bad day Goten?" a familiar voice laughed as Goten blinked turning. "Ray?" Goten gasped turning around, looking over his dark haired, brown eyed friend.  
  
"The one and only!" he laughed smiling as Goten grinned hugging him his eyes immediately seeking out, and finding Scy, Ray's best friend and constant companion. "Hey there," Goten said with a grin as Scy smiled. "Hey there mate," he said in his sexy Australian accent. "What brings you here?" Ray asked as Goten shrugged. "What about you two?" he questioned. "You know we come here every weekend Goten!" Ray said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh...well...you see...it's like this..." he coughed telling the two the story of how he met Trunks. "That's pretty unbelievable..." Scy commented as Ray nodded. "Sorry about Paris...but you didn't need that bitch anyway..." Ray stated as Scy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she was totally yanking your chain..." he muttered as Goten sighed.  
  
"I know...you two tried to warn me and I just wouldn't listen!" he groaned rubbing his temple. "I'm sorry I didn't heed your warnings..." he sighed. "Hey, no biggie...we know you're thick headed and don't listen sometimes..." Ray chuckled as Scy grinned. "Oh thanks!" Goten mumbled irritably.  
  
"Damn Scy and Ray...always getting in the way..." James hissed. "No matter...I want that black haired freak and I want him right now..." James ordered the men nodding. "What about the other one? Have you found him?!" he questioned. "Yes, he's just finished shopping..." Orion mumbled as James grinned. "Good...I'll take care of Goten...you take care of Trunks..." he stated as Orion muttered bitterly to himself walking off.  
  
"So...since I'm not doing anything why don't we-"Goten started stopping as he saw a large crowd heading towards them. Scy turned following his focus of vision growling. "Looks like trouble..." he mumbled getting into a fighting stance. "And you know how much I hate trouble..." Goten scowled charging forward, ducking a punch that was thrown at him, before grabbing the man's arm flipping him over his back, just in time to block another punch, kicking the man in the side.  
  
Scy grinned as he watched him before joining in growling as he was knocked over. A grin spread across his lips as the person approached him. Quickly, Scy put one foot behind the man's heel, the other foot hitting his knee with such force that he tripped over the foot Scy had put out. Ray smirked helping Scy to his feet only to get knocked down from behind. "RAY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Scy snarled at the man throwing a snap kick which was blocked, before he sent one wheel kick at him followed by another.  
  
Ray groaned helping himself up, choking as he was grabbed by the throat. "Not so fast...I suggest the two of you stay where you are if you want Ray to come out of this whole thing alive," he hissed as Scy growled eyes narrowed. "You bastard..." he hissed. Ray groaned tightly gripping his forearm as he lifted his foot up stomping down hard and fast on James foot. "OW YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he seethed in pain as Scy grabbed James' wrist forcing the knife into his own leg. "You son of a bitch..." James hissed a man stepping in front of his leader punching Scy across the face.  
  
Scy growled blocking another punch with two hands, his other hand chopping the man's throat, before hammering him in the groin, swiftly palming him in the cheek. Goten chuckled watching as he swept to the side of a punch before kicking his opponent in the manhood, forming a fist, his middle finger sticking out farther from the others, using the knuckle that was in front to peak him in the eye. Ray winced grinning before sighing as someone charged for him arms out stretched to push him. A growl settled in his throat as he knocked the hands away kneeing him in the gut, before chopping his neck watching him fall.  
  
"I hate fighting..." he mumbled. It wasn't as though he couldn't...he just despised it. "Poor Ray...don't worry...no more fighting for you..." James growled knocking him out. "Little brat..." he mumbled picking him up. "RAY!" Scy growled fighting to get to him. "Oh shit..." Goten mumbled going to help him, only to be stopped by another goon.  
  
"There are too many of them!" Goten seethed pulling an arm behind a persons back putting their wrist in a lock, using enough force to break it. James grinned as he pulled Ray off watching the men swarm over them. "It's no use Scy...we have to get out of here..." Goten mumbled as Scy growled. "NO WAY! I WON'T LEAVE RAY BEHIND!" he hissed as Goten sighed. "Look, we have no other choice right no-"he started as Scy stubbornly shook his head.  
  
"No! There is no way!" he said as Goten sighed. "Fine..." he said getting into a fighting stance by his side before suddenly turning, and knocking him out, catching him in his arms, making his way through the crowd and escaping. "DAMN!" James hissed sighing. "At least I have you..." he whispered looking down at Ray with an evil grin.  
  
Trunks smiled, very pleased with himself having now completed his shopping trip his bags swinging by his sides. "That went well..." he stated a hand wrapping around his mouth a voice hissing in his ear. "It did, didn't it?" he laughed knocking the boy out.  
  
"I'll be right back Scy I swear it..." Goten mumbled hiding him in a bush before running to a different entrance running through the mall madly. "If Trunks is hurt I'll never forgive myself..." he muttered rushing at top speed. "...I don't even know where he is!" he screamed in frustration as he stopped, blinking when he saw Trunks being knocked out. "...Now that's just...scary..." he mumbled shrugging at his good fortune, before sneaking behind the man, grabbing him by the back of the throat, throwing him into a wall, grinning as he went unconscious.  
  
Goten cursed lightly scooping Trunks up cradling him as the boy groaned stirring. "Goten..." he mumbled as Goten smiled nodding. "Can you walk?" he questioned as Trunks nodded sighing. "Attacked twice in one day?...Does god just hate me?" he moaned as Goten laughed shrugging. "Who knows..." he said picking his bags up looking behind him. "Shit, we need to get out of here before more goons show up!" he groaned grabbing Trunks' hand the two running out at top speed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Trunks panted once they could afford to stop to get air. "I have no idea..." he mumbled sighing. "Someone attacked me, and my friend Scy too...and...OH SHIT RAY! SCY'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Goten moaned as Trunks blinked. "Never mind...just...follow me..." he sighed as Trunks nodded the two rushing to find Scy.

Goten let out a huge breath when he found him, still in the hiding place he had tucked him away in. This day had gone from bad, to bareable, to bad again...the worst part of all was that this wouldn't be the last time they saw those goons...Not only because they had to get Ray back, but because they were likely to go after him and Trunks again.  
  
Scy moaned stirring sitting up quickly looking around. "...You...You...YOU..." Scy stuttered his eyes focused on Goten intense rage burning in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT!" he screamed tears rolling down his cheeks as he blindly lunged at Goten. "Scy! Scy stop this madness!" Goten hissed restraining him. "Look...you have every right to be upset..." he mumbled, holding Scy's arms behind his back.  
  
"YOU'RE DAMN STRAIGHT I DO YOU TRAI-"he started as Goten glared. "Look! I'm sorry okay...I fucked up...this is all my fault! I admit it...all mine...but I'll be damned if I don't set things straight again..." he said releasing Scy who scowled. "We WILL get Ray back Scy. This I swear to you...we will get him back...and those bastards will pay..." he hissed.  
  
"They better Ray...because if we don't get him back...I'm holding you completely responsible for anything that happens to him..." Scy whispered tears rolling down his cheek as he walked off causing Goten to sigh heavily. "Come on Trunks..." he mumbled. It was going to be a long walk home.

TBC...

and I thought I was going to have NOTHING to write for this chapter! XD Look at all that! -=le giggle=- Anyway...-=tags Sev=- What will happen to our beloved boys!? ;-; you decide!


	5. idiots, injuries and charlie

........holy shit Rae...YOU PUT SCY AND RAY IN! I fucking LOVE YOU! (giggle fits)  
  
yes. I am going to be evil in this chapter. But it's not Ray who's gunna suffer. Xx.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. Rae does not own. We own all the original shit, and Scy and Ray. I love those boys. And we own James and Orion too. But that's a whole different story. =D  
  
Rae Rae...I love you. (Hearts)  
  
hokai, on with the story...( I cant write fight scenes for shit but I'm gunna try........help me god of fight scenes, I beseech thee. TT)  
  
All night stars chapter five.  
  
Wherein things go wrong, things go right and things go left, upside-down and Scy and Goten kick some ass.  
  
Have I mentioned that I love Rae? And KitsuneAkai13....but that's a whole different story/kettle of fish/bucket or prawns/you get the idea right? THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED....I'll acknowledge your amazing perseverance on the bottom of the chapter so keep ya pants on..........or off.....and come over here. = winks =  
--------  
  
James cackled madly, as mad guys are wont to do, and dropped Ray onto a waiting couch, before prancing over to the mirror to preen himself. He was vain. VERY VAIN and as a result, had a minor heart attack whenever he found a pimple.  
  
Like he just did. Screaming like the girl he was probably supposed to be born as, he pushed the mirror away, and slapped his hands onto his face.

"ORION! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" he screeched. Orion, accustomed to these random displays of stupidity from their normally lucid leader, walked into the room sedately and turned the mirror to face him. Sighing, he wiped at the spot that had somehow glued itself to the mirror, and turned it to face James again.

"It was just a freaking dust spot. Nothing to get worked up about." He said, patting James on the shoulder. For his part, James managed to look sheepish and scratched at the back of his head, only just noticing the wound in his leg. He stared at the knife jutting out of this thigh muscle before he let out an ear piercing scream, and sat down heavily, clutching at the wound. As usual, it didn't hurt if you didn't pay attention to it. And now James was saying it a LOT of attention. Orion gaped as blood, held there magically by the force that made would refuse to bleed till they were looked at, started running down the older man's leg, and pooling on the floor. "shit....fuckin shit...CRAP! James GET UP YOU LAZY ASS and get your ass over to the BED! Fuck." Orion yelped and tugged James over to where he could administer to the wound, not noticing Ray wake up and sneak out of the room.  
  
Ray looked around, watching carefully for strange thugs, tentacle monsters and random fan girls. Seeing none, he legged it down the hallway, ducking into a random door when he heard someone coming. He backed against the door, starting when he heard someone try the lock.

"Holy shit.....this is not my day......Scy I'm blaming this on you." He muttered and backed away from the door, hiding behind a conveniently place crate. He almost cried out in shock when he saw who walked into the room.

"I told you, I'm not giving you any information till I get my money."  
Ray winced at the all too familiar whiny voice, forcing himself not to clap his hands over his ears. A growl reached his ears and he looked up, startled to see yet another person he knew. Hakan scowled and crossed his arms, his blue eyes narrowing as he regarded the woman before him. A total skank, but useful nonetheless.

"You get the money if the information is viable. You know that. Now tell me before I rip your guts out."  
Ray looked around himself for a suitable weapon to use if they noticed he was there and listening with one ear to the conversation. He had this uncanny ability to do that. Scy found that slightly disconcerting, and had always accused Ray of multitasking. Ray didn't know what was so bad about that, since Scy had always been a little strange.

Turning his attention fully to the conversation, he was amazed when Goten's name was mentioned.  
Paris pouted in what she thought was an appealing way. Instead, it made her look like a constipated ferret with a cork stuck up its left nostril.

"I told you, I gave you his address but that's all I'm going to give you without payment. Now pay up bucko."  
Hakan smiled at her, shaking his head.

"You gave us his address and that's all we need. You're not only a lying little bitch, but a cheap one too. Now piss off before I kick your ass." Paris let out a cry of rage which quickly turned to a shriek of pain as his hand clasped around her throat.

"I said piss off. Learn when to follow an order." He said, his voice expressionless as he threw her in the general direction of the door. He turned to leave after her, casting one glance back at the room, and smiling softly.  
  
Ray let out the breath he had been holding, and put his head in his hands. Goten was in big trouble. But Ray had no way of warning him. He stood, and went to leave the room, putting his hand on the handle of the door. It wouldn't turn.

"Shit."

-------------------  
  
Scy slammed open the door to Goten's house, startling Goten and trunks who were in the kitchen getting something to eat. He stormed in, and crashed into the counter, glaring at the contraption that blocked his arms from Goten's neck. Goten looked up, from where he was trying to teach trunks how to make pancakes (for dinner no less) and sighed.

"Yes Scy?" he asked, turning at face him. Scy made a face at him, causing Trunks to giggle.

"You wouldn't happen to know where James's house is do you? Or is he calling it a lair now?"  
Goten snorted, and slung an arm over Trunk's shoulder, causing the shorter man to blush. Goten had been standing behind him when they were cooking, and it had taken all of Trunks' control not to jump him. And with the constant contact Goten seemed to like, it made things even harder.

"I think he's calling it the lair now. He even has a sign out the front. It's pink though....that was Ray's doing."  
At the mention of Ray, Scy's face fell, and he looked like a kicked puppy. Trunks thwapped Goten on the head, and grinned innocently.

"So Goten.....where is this lair?"  
Goten stared at Trunks for a second, before wiping pancake batter onto his face. Trunks wrinkled his nose, and was startled when Goten gripped his chin, making his face stay still. Goten started drawing lines, and then turned Trunks to face Scy.

"You see this street here? You go down there, and then take a left. Then a right and go down this alley. At the end of the alley is what we civilized people like to call SUBURBIA." Goten smirked as Trunks realized that he had a map drawn on his face. His smirk grew into a full fledged smile as he saw the street he was currently pointing to go bright red. He wiped the map of Trunk's face with one hand, still keeping his grip on his chin, and licked the batter off his fingers.

"Then you look for a bright pink sign saying THE LAIR"'

He looked down at Trunks for a second, registering the blush going even brighter as he watched Goten lick his fingers.

"There's a smiley face in one corner that looks like a constipated badger because Ray was slightly drunk when he painted it." Scy smiled slightly, and jumped when he heard a thud. Trunks had apparently found a bit Goten had missed, and licked it off the corner of his mouth with his tongue, causing Goten to succumb to gravity. Trunks smirked triumphantly, and stepped over him, going to get changed.  
  
Goten took this time to get up off the floor, and stop the pancakes from burning. "I'll come with you, to get Ray. "He said. Scy nodded, and went to go and get his jacket when there was another thud. He popped his head back in the door, registered what Trunks was wearing and burst out laughing.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The black car sped through the night like a panther with a hearing disability, hitting things and generally creating havoc. The men inside swore at the driver continuously, making things worse.  
The goons (I use this word loosely, because I don't really want to go to the trouble of describing them when they're gunna get their asses kicked anyways) were fidgeting nervously. It was one thing to take on an enemy in your own base. You knew where you were then, and had the benefit of having booby traps and doors that actually locked from your side. But on an enemy's turf? Nah, you were prolly gunna get your ass kicked.  
  
The head Goon, we shall call him Charlie, was glaring at everything. His piggy little eyes made it hard to see when he did this cause then they were concealed by rolls of fat. Giving up on the glaring, he settled for blank staring as they pulled up to their destination. He stared up at the apartment building, the driver of the deaf panther-car driving into a pole and then clambering out of the smoking wreck, running for his life.  
  
trying to seem like the pillar of authority, but only managing to seem like the blob of cowardice, he drew himself up to his full four foot nine, and yelled.

"CHARGE"

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten heard the scream from where he was, and sighed.

"They're really quite stupid aren't they?" he asked, not really wanting an answer when the door slammed inwards and a fat little man rolled to a stop on the floor. Trunks sighed, and kicked the man in the head, before yelping as he felt a hand grab his ass. He spun around just in time to see the man get a face full of Goten's fist, and he smiled gratefully.  
Scy on the other hand, was angry already, and got even angrier when the bastards pounced on him. He bit one of them, the blood flooding his mouth as he kicked the man in the groin, before kicking him in the head. He broke the arm of another one, and snapped the knee cap of a third, before he was knocked back into Goten. Goten caught him, and shoved him off, punching one of the idiots in the face, making him cartwheel backwards into the half open door. A loud crack was heard, and Trunks winced as the door snapped in two from the mans weight.  
Scy growled and launched himself at the last man standing, knocking them both backwards and down a flight of stairs that were conveniently placed in the way of a window. The man flew out the window, briefly registering the fact that he could flap his arms before hitting a tree, and then the ground.this of course is the reason that human's dont fly. For his part, Scy came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, groaning loudly.

"Can we got get Ray now?"  
Goten shrugged, and pulled on Trunks' arm, collecting Scy on the way down.

"Why the hell not? But James will prolly get away and ya know. Plot holes and all."  
  
Nodding sagely, Scy stood and followed, wincing as he placed weight on his left leg. Injuries and idiots...this day was gunna be full of weird shit.  
  
TBC....  
  
------------------------------------  
I am such a moron.(hangs head)  
  
Rae Rae...you have to do better than this completely pointless chapter cause I have no writing ability.  
  
Yes. Thank you to reviewers. CAUSE YOU GUYS ROCK! Never underestimate the power of your encouragement. XD  
  
devilburns  
Kitsuneakai13  
ssjmiraitrunks  
MirokusluVa  
  
thank you all. XDDDDD (snugglehug)  
  
r&r.....for great justice?


	6. cookies, candles, and Sheryl Crowe

...I'm terrible at updating. -Slaps self- anyway...SEV'S BIRTHDAY IS ON OCTOBER 3RD WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY OR NOT ONLY WILL YOU GET NO MORE CHAPTERS OUTTA' ME BUT I WILL KILL YOUR KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!...I mean...please? XD;

Inside James and Orion's lair o' evil the two could be seen, concocting their next evil deviation of massive proportions. "Pass the raisins Orion," James grunted, his sidekick obliging. Yes, what they were making was so evil, so sinister it can only go by one name...Oatmeal raisin nut cookies. Count on Orion and James to turn the holy cookie into a tasteless piece of crap. James hummed lightly, wiping the cookie batter off of his frilly pink apron as he cleaned his hands.

"Time to go check on the prisoner!" he said with a smirk, about to walk off.

"...Sure...but uh...you might want to take the apron off first..." Orion coughed, as James glared, quickly removing the offending garment, clearing his throat, about to open his mouth as the lights flickered off.

"OH great..." James hissed. "Fucking great...don't we have a candle and a candle holder around here somewhere?!" he muttered.

"Yeah..." Orion trailed, patting around for it. "Found the candle!" he said, as his boss patted around as well.

"Found the lighter and candle holder..." James stated. "Now bring that thing over here..."

"Be patient!" Orion said in frustration.

"NO, I WANT THAT THING INSIDE THIS HOLE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed as Orion glared at the dark, annoyed.

"Would you give me a se-"he started.

"I NEED IT NOW! I NEED YOU NOW, SO GO FASTER!" James shouted in anger, Orion sighing.

"Fine..." he hissed. "But don't blame me if I miss or have to jam it in!" he said, stumbling around to find him, trying to push the candle into the holder.

"HARDER, FASTER!" James screeched as Orion glared.

"God damn it, what is this, your first time doing this in the dark?!" he questioned.

"Well...yeah," James said back as Orion blinked.

"I...I didn't know..." he said, an eerie silence settling over them as Orion dropped the candle. "Damn it..." he hissed.

"Bend over and give it to me," James said, his annoyance level rising by the second.

"Fine, fine..." Orion sighed, crouching down, picking it up.

"Do you have a firm grip on it yet?" James questioned, moving around, accidentally kicking the candle away, as Orion glared at the dark.

"Would you stop moving around so much?!" he growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just anxious! I've never done this kind of thing before...I-I'm scared Ori..." he sniffed as Orion sighed.

"It's okay...trust me, this is hard the first time, but very rewarding, just relax," he said as James took deep breaths in and out. "There...I've got it...now I just have to put it in..." he trailed.

"Hurry, I don't think I can take this much longer!" James growled as Orion nodded, pushing the candle into the holder.

"There, now just set that thing aflame and we'll be done..." Orion trailed as James, flicked the lighter on, lighting the candle, placing it down with a sigh of relief, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"You make a great partner Orion...especially for a first timer such as me..." James coughed as Orion grinned.

"No problem, it'll become easier to do over time," he said with a small smile, as James nodded, Orion sitting down next to him. The pair looked up as the lights flickered back on, both smiling at one another.

"Time to go torture the prisoner," James said, laughing as evilly as he could under the circumstances. "Oh...and Orion...go faster next time!"

"Okay...I'll clean this white stuff up..." Orion muttered, looking at the wax on the ground. "I went plenty fast, but if you insist...we'll do things your way next time," Orion said crossing his arms as James beamed.

"Good!" he said, skipping off happily like the hamster on acid he is.

Meanwhile, Ray was in the middle of a much more serious predicament. "Open up you stupid piece of shit," he hissed, kicking at the door angrily. "Scy...where are you...?" he whispered, sinking to the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest. "I need you..." he sniffed, tremors running through his body. Beads of sweet ran down his forehead, the floorboards creaked, his heart rate picked up. His breathing increased, eyes trained to the ground as he listened to nearby voices chatting civilly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT IN HIS CELL ANYMORE?!" Okay, not so civilly.

"I-I'm s-sorry y-your evilness I just-"the stuttering guard started.

"YOU JUST WHAT?! THOUGHT YOU'D BE AN INCOMPETANT IDIOT?! ORION AND I HAVE BEEN SPENDING THE LAST FEW HOURS, WORKING ON A VERY COMPLEX EVIL SCHEME AND YOU-"James started.

"Sir..." the guard coughed.

"What?!" James hissed.

"You have some batter on your lip, sir," he said, clearing his throat.

"...DON'T YOU GET WISE WITH ME!" he barked, wiping it off. "Just find him!"

"Yes sir!" he said obediently as Ray flinched.

"Fuck..." he muttered, pacing, trying to figure out what to do.

"And while you do that, I'll go check on our inventory," James stated, straightening as he made his way to the room Ray was in, opening the door, a smirk lacing his lips.

"Well, well, well...would you look at what I have here..." he laughed, Ray backing up.

"Today...is so not my day..." he gulped.

A depressed sigh left Gohan as he sat on the side of a street, watching cars pass him, the breeze they gave refreshing him, the woosh sound relaxing his frazzled nerves. "Videl kick you out again?" a deep voice questioned as Gohan nodded, looking up with a weak smile.

"Hey Piccolo..." he sighed lightly, patting the ground for him to take a seat by his side.

Piccolo smiled lightly, sitting next to him, looking him over with a frown, "You have to let her go kid...she's no good for you," he said, brushing the hair out of Gohan's eyes.

"I know...I've known that for a while now I guess..." he sighed lightly. "I just...didn't want to admit it...Mom really likes her," he said softly as Piccolo grunted.

"What matters is your happiness Gohan, not your mom's," Piccolo said helping him up. "C'mon kid...let's get something to eat..." he trailed as Gohan smiled weakly, nodding.

"Thanks Piccolo...you're a true pal..." he whispered, resting his head against his chest, causing the namek to smile softly. Gohan was the most beautiful person on earth to him...but he didn't stand a chance, at that thought, Piccolo sighed, shaking his head, taking him to get something to eat.

"P-Please...I can't take it anymore!" he sobbed.

"You should have gone out with me when you had the chance Ray, but you left me no choice than to force you to listen to Sheryl Crowe's greatest hits!" he spat as Ray squirmed, trying to cover his ears.

"NO, STOP THE TORTURE!" Ray shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Orion entered, looking from Ray, to James, and back again, before slapping his forehead. "James...why don't you go play..." he said as James pouted like a little boy.

"Bu-" he started, as Orion pulled out a ball of string.

"See the string James? Go get the string! Come on boy, go fetch the string!" Orion said, throwing the string out of the room as James squealed, rushing after it like a glee filled child. "Idiot..." Orion mumbled, shutting and locking the door, before shutting off the music, shivering in disgust. "Geh...time to show you what torture is really about..." he whispered, a cruel smirk on his face as he took a step forward, causing Ray to gulp.

"Here we are..." Goten trailed, stopping as they reached the hideout.

"About damn time," Scy hissed angrily. "God, Rae sure took long enough to get us here, the incompetan-"he started, getting hit in the head with a bird as it flew straight into him, a person then unidentified liquid out of an apartment building, the unidentified liquid soaking him, for no real reason except for the fact that Scy angered the person that controls his fate. Goten blinked, shaking his head lightly.

"You really have to watch what you say about Rae you know...Even more so when Sev writes the next chapter...you say something insulting Rae then and you're cooked," he said shuddering as Trunks and Scy joined him in doing so.

"Good point," Scy said, shivering once more as they entered the building, looking around.

"Is it just me...or does Scy smell really weird right now?" Trunks coughed, holding his nose as Goten nodded. "Hey, look!" Trunks said, pointing out James as he played with his ball of string.

"Alright James, where's Ray?!" Goten demanded, holding him up, as James blinked and then grinned evilly, blinking, making a face of disgust.

"Ugh...what is that smell?!" he asked, causing Scy to glare.

"Scy pissed off Rae," Trunks laughed, Scy glaring at him as well.

"Fuck you all!" he hissed, opening the door Ray and Orion were in, both glancing over and making a face.

"Ugh, oh my god...Scy...is that you?" Ray asked, pinching his nose shut.

"Don't. ask." He hissed. "Let's just get you out of here and take you home," he muttered as Orion growled.

"I don't think so!" he hissed, turning on Sheryl Crowe's greatest hits, causing Scy to scream out in agony, giving Orion the chance to grab Ray in one hand, and James in the other, running out.

Trunks sighed sweat dropping as Goten and Scy screamed out in pain, shaking his head he calmly walked over to the stereo, shutting it off.

"Y-You're not human!" Scy screamed as Trunks shook his head.

"Now what?" Trunks sighed as Goten looked downwards.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment...let's go home..." he muttered, the three dejectedly making their way back.

TBC...


	7. tails, Phoenix, Todd and bat poop

(stares at the candle scene before bursting out laughing yet again) MY god Rae...you twisted little girl. xD

oh well. I've got to try to keep up with her. By the way..Scyyyyyyy….hunny..c'mere.

Scy: no way. Uhuh. Nope. No way in ….URK!  
(is now in a miniskirt with I LIKE MEN plastered on the ass)

on with the story. xD

Disclaimer: you now the usual deal if you've read this far, yes?

-

Scy growled loudly and stormed into the bathroom, determined to get cleaned up before he went and broke things. They'd missed Ray again……He hit the wall, making a dent in it and splitting his knuckles, the pain shooting up his arm. He stared down at his hands, unseeing as he turned on the shower and stripped down, stepping under the scalding stream.

Hearing the thud of Scy's fist connecting with the wall, Trunks turned to Goten.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked, watching the bathroom door with a concerned look on his face. Goten shook his head slightly, slinging an arm around Trunks' shoulders and guiding him towards the lounge room, before collapsing on a couch, pulling the shorter teenager with him.

"I don't know. But he's going to be pretty angry. So we should stay out of his way, ne?"  
Nodding, trunks sat down next to him, yawning. It had been a pretty full-on day, and he was exhausted. He leaned his head on Goten's shoulder and nuzzled softly, not noticing when his tail wrapped around Goten's wrist.  
Goten stared at the appendage with a surprised look, and smiled.

"What's the story with your tail?" he asked, looking down at Trunks, who was using his torso as a snuggle toy. Shrugging, the smaller teen blew his hair out of his face, and tightened his hold on Goten, who blushed profusely.

"I've always had it. It's a birth defect. Well…as far as I can remember anyway. " _Really defective._ Trunks thought as he was swamped with emotions. There was a lot of bad feeling associated with his purple fuzzy appendage. Goten touched it lightly with his other hand, and smiled when it twitched and the teen in his arms shivered.

"I…….I think it's beautiful. It suits you. And it's a cool color too." Goten managed to say all this with a straight face before blushing madly and burying his face in Trunk's hair. For his part Trunks only managed a stupefied silence, but hugged Goten tightly, smiling.

"Thank you."

Then, at this perfect little moment, Scy decided to interrupt by slipping in the shower and hitting his head on the wall.

"FUCK! Owwieeeee……that hurt like a bitch!"

Trunks sniggered whilst Goten just rolled his eyes and stood, disengaging himself from Trunks before heading towards the closed bathroom door.

"You alright in there, Scycho?" he asked, shaking his head and grinning. A stream of curses in about seventeen different languages flooded his ears, and he laughed outright, throwing in a spare towel and heading back to the couch.

"You can have some of my clothes, Scycho."

He called, before sitting back down next to Trunks, who hadn't moved. The lavender haired man was laughing silently, tears streaming down his face from keeping his laughter inside. Goten smiled at him, and hugged him, settling back into the couch and all but pulling the smaller teen onto his lap. He couldn't help how he felt, and although he wouldn't act on it out of respect for Trunks' feelings, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy any type of closeness he could grasp. Trunks just wriggled till he was comfortable, and snuggled into the embrace. He was still suffering from memory loss, and trying to remember things was putting a great strain on him emotionally as well as physically. He fell safe with Goten, and was glad that Goten had found him. Of all the things that could have happened, the best one appeared to have come along. And he was grateful for that.

(Just as Sev is grateful for having complete control over their lives. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …coughhackdie)

The peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by the door swinging back on its hinges as two men made their way into the apartment. The lead one, a man with dark brown hair and amber eyes, was swinging a set of keys around on one finger, and had a broad grin on his face. The one following him was short, with black hair and blue eyes. He was slender, and seemed dwarfed by the man in front of him, even though they weren't that far different in build. Goten jumped as the door slammed open, and clutched Trunks tightly, protecting him with his arms before he realized who it was.

"PHOENIX! YOU ASSHOLE!" he yelled, placing Trunks down on the couch before launching himself at the brown-haired man and throttling him. Both Trunks and the man behind Phoenix sweat-dropped, and jumped as the door to the bathroom slammed open and Scy emerged, clad in a pair of overlarge jeans and a sweater. He saw the two and he grinned, hugging the smaller man, closing the front door with his foot.

"Heya Todd. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Phoenix wanted to come over and say hi to Goten and heard that you would be here." He said, smiling. Todd held out a hand to Trunks who shook it and introduced himself. Goten was busy killing Phoenix, who was laughing and fending him off. He gripped Goten by the front of the shirt and pried him off his arm, putting him on the floor, and shaking Trunk's hand.

"Nice ta meet ya. I'm Phoenix. You're?"

"Trunks." the lavender haired teen answered as Goten recovered sufficiently to thwack Phoenix on the upside of the head.

"You're a total asshole, you know that Phi-phi?" A large vein appeared on Phoenix's head at the nickname, and he hit Goten back, growling.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a demented poodle like you, fluffy." He said, before looking around. "Where's Ray?"  
Sighing, Goten rubbed his head.

"We've got a lot to tell you."

In the meantime, James and Orion were sitting in the LAIR MARK 2™ and plotting away, as they're wont to do. James was sitting in an overstuffed armchair, and Orion was sitting on the arm of said chair, his legs on James's lap. Brushing his blonde hair out of his face, James scowled and nibbled on a pretzel.

"What're we gunna do now Oreo?" he asked, smirking at Orion's reaction to the nickname.

"Well, we've gotten away, still got Ray and managed to get our supply of pretzels restocked. I'd say it's going pretty well for us."

"Yes! They can not possible hope to defeat me and the one ring to rule them all!" he said, cackling madly. Orion sighed and thwacked him upside the head.

"That's a pretzel, dumbass." James pouted at him, and sniffed.

"It's the one ring. A fashion accessory and edible." He said, munching on it. Ruffling the other evil one's hair to stop him from crying, Orion sighed and looked at the opposite wall. It was littered with books, screens and a playstation. He looked at the game on the screen before grinning.

"What about a game of final fantasy nine? That always cheers you up." He asked, depositing James in front of the screen and the playstation. He left the other man there while he got down to some serious plotting. Ray was in a sealed room, watched over by Orion himself. He had a wrist communicator with him, and it would alert him to any opening and closing of the doors. It was a foolproof plan. Looking over at James, who was behaving like a hyperactive puppy, he stooped his thoughts and rewound.  
Almost foolproof. He went and sat behind James, leaning against a conveniently placed couch and trying to ignore the fact that James rested casually between his legs. The man was an idiot. And he wasn't. Right?

(Sev: ((snorts)) riighttt)

Scy growled as Todd stole the last chip. Todd just grinned at him and relaxed back into Phoenix's arms, munching happily.

"Let's see if I got his straight. Goten found Trunks. James wants Trunks. James took Ray. Somehow, Orion thwarted you. And now you want OUR help?" he snorted, and smiled down at Todd. "What do you think?"  
Todd closed his eyes for a second, and then nodded.

"I want to help. What trouble could we get into?" he asked, snuggling. Goten smirked and shook his head.

"Oh, you don't know the girls. They'll get us into some sort of trouble."

The other four watched wordlessly as Goten was picked up and deposited in a bathtub full of bat poop.

Clearing his throat, Scy adjusted his collar, and thought about his words very carefully before talking.

"Todd…..never say those words again." Todd nodded and buried his face in Phoenix's shoulder, who hugged him protectively. Trunks started giggling, and went over to the bathroom.

"You alright in there Goten?" he asked, not expecting to receive a face full of water. He spluttered, and wheeled his arms before glaring. Goten had jumped into the shower to get rid of the bat poop, and as a result, sprayed water all over the place. Letting out a wordless cry, Trunks launched himself at Goten and proceeded to strangle him.  
Scy looked at the other two before grinning.

"They like each other." He said, before they burst out laughing.

Gohan sighed, and leaned back in his seat, fully sated. McDonald's did that for everyone. He smiled over at Piccolo, and then laughed as he saw the look on the Namekian's face.

"You really don't like people, do you?" he asked, throwing a chip at his head. Piccolo caught in his mouth and grinned, bearing his fangs.

"Not really. And you know I don't eat, so stop throwing food at me." He said, spitting the chip out onto a wrapper and taking a gulp of water. Gohan pouted, and crossed his arms.

"So, aren't you meant to be at work?" he asked, looking puzzled. Piccolo shook his head. "The boss's son has gone missing. We've been commissioned to find him. His name is Trunks Briefs. Have you heard about him?" Shaking his head, Gohan rested a hand on his chin.

"Nope. But Goten might have heard something. I'll give him a call later. He seems to make friends with strange people, with even stranger connections." Piccolo nodded, satisfied and moved to sit next to Gohan, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Now, tell me what's going on. What's happening with you and Videl?" he asked, looking down at him. Gohan gave him a sad look, before standing and tugging on his arm.

"I don't want to talk about it here." He said, leading Piccolo out of the fast food restaurant and down towards a park. He sat down, and put his head in his hands, leaning against a tree. Piccolo sat next to him, and sighed. Gohan should really dump her, but he always went back. All for the sake of his mother.

"I thought I was really happy, you know? That was until she kicked me out the first time. She said she needed some time alone. I could respect that. I mean, my mother's hard enough to deal with as it is. But…when I came back……I saw another man leaving. When I confronted her about it, she accused ME of cheating." Gohan felt the tears start to flow from his eyes and he hugged his knees, sniffling. As much as he wanted to touch him, Piccolo left him alone. Gohan needed to get this out of his system.

"I told her I didn't. And she said she believed me. But I didn't believe her. And then….she did it again. And again. And I just kept on going back. My mother was so happy, and I didn't want to shatter her happy little wonderland bubble. I just wish I had sooner. I've left her you know. Videl, not my mother. Although sometimes I wish she would go away too. It's just so hard to forget how betrayed I felt and how much…it…hurt." He started crying in earnest. And Piccolo gave in to what he was feeling and drew him into a hug, rubbing his back as the smaller man clung to his shirt and created a large wet patch with his tears. Gohan eventually calmed down and just lay there, not wanting to move. Piccolo held him loosely, giving him space to back away if he needed to. But he didn't, and they sat there for a long time, holding each other into the night.

((Awwwwww….I cant believe I just wrote that…..))

Phoenix sniggered when he saw a waterlogged Trunks walk out, his clothes very much in disarray.

"What have you been doing in there? Having sex?" he asked, laughing when he saw the lavender haired teen go bright red. Goten came out a few seconds later minus a bat shit covered shirt and phoenix collapsed, holding his ribs, laughing madly. Trunks turned and saw Goten, blushed bright red and ran out of the room, into the kitchen, where Scy was currently residing. He hid behind the other man and gripped the back of his shirt. "Phoenix is making fun of me," he whimpered, and Scy patted him on the head before grabbing a frying pan.  
Trunks listened with satisfaction as a loud clang was heard. He started to laugh as Scy came back with the frying pan, a head sized dent in the middle of it.  
Scy laughed as well, but as he looked at the frying pan, his smile fell.

"We've got one like this at home. Ray hit me in the head with it when I said that he looked good in a skirt. We've got it up on the wall, as a reminder to me not to mention skirts to him ever again." He sat down heavily as Trunks walked over to him and hugged him.

"We're going to get him back you know. So don't worry." He said taking the frying pan from Scy and throwing it at the couch, hearing it hit with a satisfying thunk.

Ray sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was no way out of this place. The bed was bolted to the wall, there were no windows and the only air vent was too small for him to crawl through. It seemed that he was effectively thwarted. Only…..there was that weird scratching noise. A crack appeared in the floor as the concrete seemed to dissolve, and a head poked through.

"uhmmm…this wouldn't happen to be Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, would it?" Ray just shook his head mutely as the head went back down under, and furious whispers could he heard. "See Ron! I told you we should have taken a left at Mongolia!"

"Shut UP Hermione! How was I to know that that mountain range was there?"

"Ask for directions!" the female voice said, and a different head popped up this time. It was a boy with broken glasses and scraggly black hair. "Uh…..which was is it to Britain?" he asked. Ray pointed wordlessly to the North West, and the head popped back under and the scratching sound resumed. Ray eyed the hole in his floor for a moment before grinning. What did he have to loose? "I'm getting out of here, and then throttling Scy. Right after molesting him." He said, softly, and jumped down the hole.

TBC……………………

-

My brain is a scary place. Alright then Rae it's your turn. And forgive the harry potter reference…I couldn't help it. Those idiots have been invading my brain for the last week (whines) I might as well get another yugioh fic while I'm at this writing phase, so I'm off. (Tags Rae)...oh and I do not own Harry Potter. (sweatdrop)

r+r will ya?


End file.
